h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople
Merpeople are human/fish-hybrids, the legends of which go back more than three thousand years. They're magical creatures of the seas, and the basis for the hit television shows H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. Moon Pool Moon Pool is a pool of water connected to the ocean that turns regular people into merpeople when the full moon passes over the cone of the dormant volcano. It is located on Mako Island off of The Gold Coast in Australia. The second Moon Pool is in a Sea Cave in Ireland. The Moon Pools are known to have turned Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, Isabella Hartley, Gracie Watsford, Louise Chatham, Julia Dove, Eva and Charlotte Watsford into mermaids and Zac into merman. On special occasion, the Moon Pool will react to the Full Moon magically and unleash special effects, such as taking away a merpersons's powers temporarily or forever, or enhancing a merperson's powers. Physiology All merpeople share the same basic traits. When mermaids come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow a long copper-golden-orange tail and a matching top. Their tails are covered in scales and end in a classic dolphin-shaped fluke. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. When mermen come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow a long light-blue tail. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. They also lose their clothes they're wearing in human form which only reappear when they become human again. There is a possibility that they could absorb their clothing into themselves as a side effect of their metamorphosis into merpeople. Their hair keeps it's natural color and length, but any hair-ties, headbands, hair-clips or hairspray disappears, along with their clothes. When they dry, their hair will return to whatever hairdo it was in. When they transform they hair starts out untangled. The transformation also occurs when merpeople are exposed to snow, but since southern merpeople never interact with snow, they will also develop snow rash and become feverish. The only way to cure them is by applying dried seahorse powder onto their skin. Pods As revealed in Mako: Island of Secrets, there are Pods of natural born mermaids all around the world. The Mako Island pod consists of over a hundred. The natural born "real" mermaids, unlike transformed humans, live on a seafood diet and wear seashells as jewelry. The mermaid council has made laws. Some of these are: *It is forbidden to sing the Enchantment Song. (only in Mako Island Pod). *It is forbidden to associate with land people and it is especially not allowed to use a Moon Ring to go on land. *It is forbidden to let land people come on Mako on a full moon, and it is even more forbidden to let them into the moon pool. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden go near the coast. Sirena, Lyla and Nixie broke the rule of not letting land people on to the Island and were later blamed when the pod found out that Zac had also fallen into the Moon Pool when they were supposed to be guarding it. They were then cast out of the pod. Later in season 1, they broke the rules of singing the Enchantment Song and using a Moon Ring to go on land. It is still a mystery how the H2O: Just Add Water characters didn't happen to come across the pod during their period of time living on the Gold Coast and going to the Moon Pool regularly, let alone notice Lyla, Sirena, Nixie and Zac who went to Mako every full moon in their time. The only theory fans can think of is that the events of H2O and Mako Mermaids happened in different time periods. It is possible that the H2O characters left the Gold Coast to lead separate lives and become adults before the Pod came to live at Mako. The moon pool seemed to be somehow changed and made into a home by the mermaids, becoming "a sacred place." Mermaids of the pod use the full moon as a source of magic and power. They created moon rings out of the blue crystals from Mako and they use them for both destruction and healing. Young mermaids in the pod have to train to be worthy of the use of these rings. This "mermaid school" teaches them to use their powers correctly and to be sensible in the difficult choices made through mermaid life. Rita is a teacher on land, at Suncoast High, but possibly could have been a mermaid teacher when she lived in the pod. She helped Lyla, Sirena and Nixie finish their training and gave them their own Moon Rings. The Mako Island Pod fled Mako in Outcasts and joined another pod in the South Pacific. Lyla, Nixie and Sirena are waiting for them to return now that Mako is safe for mermaids again. Powers Natural Merpeople Abilities All merpeople have several common abilities. They all have a transforming ability, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after they come in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the merperson's body before the 10 seconds are up then the merperson will remain in human form. But if not dried, then the merperson will grow a tail. Depending on the amount of water, the merpeople grow a tail almost immediately, e.g. If a bucket of water falls on a merpeople, he almost immediately will grow a tail. The same goes when entering in the sea, or anything that contains water. Now, if the water only "sneeze", takes 10 seconds until the tail grow. Merpeople can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breathe air. Merpeople can hold their breath for at least 12 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice merpeople can stay under for much longer. They can only hold their breath in merpeople form though. In water, merpeople also have the additional ability of Speed-Swimming. When a merperson speed-swims their body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream with which to swim quickly.This can be a great advantage when trying to flee from enemies such as another mermaid/merman or boats and other water crafts. The merperson's tail is also very strong, this is shown when Emma saves Zane by smashing in the steel door on Miss Chatham's boat, or when Nixie broke the iced surface of the pool in the Grotto. It is possible that the place where the merperson's transformation happened affects the powers over water, e.g. the Moon Pool at Mako Island gave the people the power to control, freeze and boil water, but the pool in the sea caves in Ireland where Bella changed gave her the power to turn water into a jelly-like substance and turn water hard. Weaknesses Snow Rash Natural merpeople such as Lyla, Nixie and Sirena that were created in warm waters, have never interacted with snow. If they do end up going into contact with it, it will make them develop Snow Rash, a moss-green rash caused by contact with snow. It is accompanied by itch, fever, and malaise and doctors such as Dr. Blakely couldn't realize what it was. It is not known whether a human transformed into a merperson by a Moon Pool also develops the disease. It was first shown in Mako Mermaids. It seems to be very fatal to Southern Mermaids. It is also likely that merpeople born and raised in icy waters develop some immunity to the cold and also on Snow Rash. Rita said the girls were "Southern Mermaids" and this implies that there are also "Northern Mermaids". The only way to cure this allergy is a thin dust-cyan that Rita contains stored within a silver seahorse known as Dried Seahorse Powder. To heal, the dust must be sprinkled on the affected part of the skin, and it will immediately disappear. Fish Fever Despite not being under the influence of the full moon, Emma once again developed a craving for raw fish and seafood in the episode "Fish Fever". While helping with the search for a coral for Cleo’s new fish tank, Emma accidentally cut herself on a strange, rainbow-colored coral. Unknown to the girls, the toxic coral can affect a merperson tremendously. At first, it caused her to be overexcited, but the more the poison seeps into Emma's system, the more ravenous she gets. The poison also caused tremendous mutation in a mermaid’s physical system. For Emma, her copper-golden-orange scales turned white and scales even appeared on the skin, her hands became webbed, her fingernails turned into claws, her skin became more monstrous, her neck sprouted a set of gills, her hair started to turn green, her eyes turned yellow and she made monster-like noises. She was later cured when Lewis sprayed an antidote on her skin, which was developed by Laurie. The fish are affected by coral's disease, and its scales will turn white and they will develop a hunger out of the ordinary, as Emma. Laurie said that Cleo's fish named Hector, was not cured in time, he would have died. The same goes for the mermaids, in the case Emma. Ambergris Ambergris is an old substance that at one point in time was used to make beauty products such as ladies perfume. It comes from the intestines of a whale and it can be used to attract mermaids. In "Irresistable", Zane finds some old ambergris which Natelater tries on. The smell from the ambergris makes him stink but it also makes him literally irresistible to Cleo, Emma and Rikki. Merpeople Magic Merpeople posses several magical abilities that Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella find out about along the way. *With the help of Lewis McCartney the girls found a book, "Mermaid Mythology" that held a recipe for a Mermaid's Potion that could give mermaids the power to grant wishes. The potion was made using specific types of sea algae along with an equal amount of each mermaids powers. The potion had to be smeared on one of the girls faces while they were in mermaid form for the wish to come true. *Ambergris is an old substance that at one point in time was used to make beauty products such as ladies perfume. It comes from the intestines of a whale and it can be used to attract mermaids. In "Irresistible", Zane finds some old ambergris which Nate later tries on. The smell from the ambergris makes him stink but it also makes him literally irresistible to Emma, Cleo and Rikki. *Sirens are mythological women with voices beautiful enough to entrance men. In "The Siren Effect" when Cleo saw the moons reflection she went into her bathroom and touched water in the sink. While she had absolutely no musical talent previously, she then had the voice of a siren. She sang a melodious songs that literally entranced all the boys in town. This fantastic talent however disappeared when the full moon did. *Mermaids seem to have an allergic reaction to a certain substance of aftershave, which cause their powers to blow uncontrollably when they sneeze. *Mermaids have a strange reaction to a type of coral. If they get cut by it, toxin enters their body causing them to go on a feeding frenzy for sea food. Then their scales start to turn white, they grow gills on the neck, webs between their fingers and their hair starts to turn green. In "Fish Fever" Emma gets cut by the coral and goes through the changes, but is fortunately cured. Trivia *Born mermaids don't have legs, and may not get legs even if their body is completely dry. They need a spell to do so, and the spell needs full moonlight, which is acquired either from the moon ring or directly from the full moon itself. Humans who are turned to mermaids have legs when dry, but they grow tails when their body touches water Known Merpeople *Cleo Sertori *Emma Gilbert *Rikki Chadwick *Isabella Hartley *Gracie Watsford (temporarily/deceased) *Louise Chatham (temporarily) *Julia Dove (temporarily/deceased) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Eva (deceased) *Zac Blakely *Sirena *Nixie *Lyla *Rita Santos *Aquata *Maya *Erik *Ondina *Mimmi *Evie See also Characters Merpeople Powers Gallery: Mermaids Category:Mermaids Category:Known things Category:Past Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Mermen Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Human